Dare Doers
by Insert a Catchy Penname Here
Summary: Dares plus Samurai and Dark Rangers equeals crazy time, to put it simply


Dare Doers

Author Note: This is a hilarious one shot fan request! This one's for you, Joe! :D

"I gotta bad feeling about this," Mike craned his neck with the others at the local hospital.

"It'll be okay," Mia assured him, though she had her stomach uneasy herself on instinct, "come on, it's for a good cause."

Mentor had decided the Rangers needed to do a little charity work on that day randomly. Probably because he was tired of them always making out in their free time or being complete bums. So here the Samurai were, not morphed or anything, together and ready to participate in the "Dare Doing" benefit cause for the sick. Jayden was in the lead, Emily by his side, and they walked in.

"Hi!" an overly bubbly young girl, probably nine, spoke to them with a clipboard, "right this way, you must be..." She checked her list, "Jayden, Emily, Mike, Mia, Kevin, Antonio, and Wesley."

"That's us," Wesley nodded, and she pointed to a group of not very happy-looking teenagers sitting in cliques. The team in secret shyly made their ways over, huddling together.

"Man, we're shy out of our costumes," Mia commented.

"True that," Mike looked around, "where is she?"

"You mean _they_," Kevin rolled his eyes, "where are _they_."

"Um...right," Mike's face lite up pink.

Antonio laughed before pointing at the door, grinning, "Right there." The Dark Rangers, also not suited, walked in as well in a little huddle, Starr and Twilight shy and Nikki just as grumpy as the other teens stuck with this on a Saturday.

"Guys!" Emily waved them over after the kid greeted them, "what's up?"

"I should still be asleep," Nikki yawned loudly.

"Too think I got up this early on a Saturday," Starr rubbed her eyes, and Mike tickled her stomach with one finger.

"Lazy girl," he pulled the giggling girl into his arms.

"What about you?" Wesley did the same to Twilight, his girlfriend.

"I'm tired," she closed her eyes, head on his chest, "goodnight."

He stroked her hair and kissed her pale cheek. Suddenly, the kid clapped loudly, making all stare at her.

"Okay, my name is Hannah!" she grinned, "let's all say our names and then get started!"

In addition to the Rangers, there was Carly, Sam, Boomer, Spencer, Fred, and Destiny. They all gathered around in a large circle when Hannah instructed them too, and she put a large wheel in the center. All their names were on there, different colors in the background.

"Okay, we're going to spin this," she explained how they did this, "and when you land on a name, the person who's name is on there gets to choose your dare."

She giggled, like this was a perfect plan, but the others groaned loudly. That didn't sound good. At all. And by the looks of it, Carly and Sam were enemies with Spencer and Fred and Destiny was too shy to even look up. Carly was first up, and she landed on **Destiny. **

The Samurai and Dark Rangers weren't really paying attention to everyone before them. When Jayden went up, he landed on Nikki. He decided to have some fun with this, considering she was his friend.

"I say that you have to wear all bright colors," he told her, and she turned as red as his suit, "and no black."

"What? No way!" she growled, but Hannah told her she had too. At this she started pouting.

Twilight went next and decided to do the same for Wesley.

"You have to scream at whoever asks you what you are doing," she giggled, "and your going to be sorting marbles by color."

He gaped at this, stirring more laughter from her. Starr went up and got Emily.

"You have to listen to Serena talk the stuff that she hates about you," she came with it out of the blue, and the blonde stared in shock.

Wesley went up next, deciding this was revenge time on Twilight when he got her.

"You have to do the macalana," he told her, "while reading every page from your diary on the Town Stage."

The younger girl was caught by Emily when she fainted. Next up was Kevin. He thought hard about what he was to do when he got Mike's name. It was time for the Green Ranger to get more disiplined, and now was the perfect time to do it.

"You have to act like me," he instructed, "all day."

The Forest Ranger had a trick up his sleeve, though, when he went up and got in friend's name.

"Alright," he agreed, "but you have to act like me all day."

The wind just seemed to stop blowing as the Blue Ranger turned red. After that it was Emily's turn. She faced Mia and grinned evilly.

"You gotta go on the SlingShot Ride twenty times without throwing up," she declared, and Mia went as pink as her spandex.

When she went up and got Starr, she pondered over that, "Alright, you have to eat twenty pies and go on the fastest ride in Rainbow Land."

All of the Rangers were laughing and blushing like nobody's buiness. When Nikki stepped up, she got Antonio and snickered.

"You have to dress like a lady," she laughed even harder when he fell out of his seat.

"That leaves you, Mr. Shiba," Antonio glared at his laughing friend, "and I say you have to get your shots."

XXXXXXXXX

"You can't make me!" Jayden yelled, clinging all that tighter to the table leg the following morning. It was time for all the Rangers to head out and do their halrious dares.

"Want to bet?" Emily finally gave up with pulling him free by the leg, "Wesley?"

The Silver Samurai knelt to his leader and life long friend and picked up, pulling out. The Yellow Samurai started to tickle his open underarms, and he let go to shield himself, laughing like crazy.

"Ya' would have lost money on that, buddy," the oldest Samurai chuckled, earning a stab from the younger male before he turned to his girlfriend, "Twilight, do I _really _have to sort those?" He motioned to the enorumous bins of marbles at the table and the litttle trays he had to put them in.

"It's what you get," she hit him in the head with her diary, and he moaned.

"Ow...mommy," he whined.

"Weenie," Nikki stepped out, and the others tried not to laugh. Her dark red hair was in pigtails, and she wore a rainbow of colors everywhere with light colored makeup, "shut up!"

"Sorry," Jayden stiffled his laughter before looking at his girlfriend, "promise you won't leave until Serena gets there?"

"I swear," she crossed her heart, "but really Jayden, it's just a couple of shots."

"Don't say the word!" he buried his face between her neck and shoulder.

"Okay, but don't be scared," she rubbed his back, "it's going to be just fine, just like it always is. At least you don't have to listen to your sister talk about how horrible of a person you are."

"Alright, everybody," everyone gaped at Mike as he spoke when he came in, "let's get a move on. And remember: Keep your guard up." He was wearing Kevin's clothes, all blue and everything, and he looked very mature.

"Chill, dude," all's jaws hit the floor when Kevin entered wearing Mike's clothes with about a million games in his pockets, "we got time."

"Be more serious," Mike scolded, looking uncomfortable on many, many levels, "and put up those...childish games."

"Whatever you say, Captain Boring," the Blue Ranger scoffed.

"I've seen it all," Starr blinked in amazement, "that was certainly not in the boyfriend application." Then she noted how Mia looked really pale and kept pacing, "Hey, we're going to be fine."

"Not when you don't have as weak of a stomach as I do," she clutched her belly and whimpered.

"Girls," everyone about died when Antonio came in, "how do you put on high heels and not _die_?"

He did look quite insane. He wore a big red bow in his hair, a long pink dress, yellow high heels, and multicolored bracelets. His necklace was golden, and his ears were red from the clip on earrings. They all collasped onto the floor, laughing like crazy, excluding Mike.

"!"

"Shut up!" he whined, "I feel...sexy."

"I feel...nacious," Mia snickered, "too early, might I add!"

"Stop laughing!" he whined more until they stopped.

"Have fun," Mentor smiled, opening the door for them.

XXXXXXXXX

"Oh...crap," Mia gulped as she stared up at the SlingShot Ride.

"It'll be okay," Starr assured, "now, if you'll excuse me..." She gulped at the twenty pies before her.

XXXXXXXXX

Wesley grumbled as he sorted the marbles in the park in front of everyone on a towel. This was some stupid, cruel karma.

"What are you doing?" a whole class of students surronded him.

Groaning, he started yelling. They squealed and ran, making him chase them away.

XXXXXXXXX

"Just keep walking, Nikki," Nikki mumbled to herself between curses at the people's stares, "get to the restroom and your fine."

"Nikki?" she was suddenly looking up at Robert, her non-Ranger boyfriend.

"Robert?" she gasped, feeling her face go fire, "what are you doing here?"

"It's the mall," he shrugged, "you seem...brighter."

"It's a stupid dare for the hospitail," she grumbled, clutching her arms tightly to herself, "I hate it so. Jayden had to give this curse to me."

"Well, I think you look cute," he tickled under her chin, "let's go get out of public, huh?"

"Thank goodness you showed up," she grabbed his jacket off his shoulders and hide herself in the enorous thing all the way to his car.

XXXXXXXXX

"You," a lady blinked at Antonio as he slunk toward the men's room to hide, "are the strangest women I have ever seen."

"Don't remind me," he snapped, going into the men's room.

He was greeted by men's screams and one trying to kiss him. The Mexican hiked up his dress, kicked off the heels, and ran for his life.

XXXXXXXXX

"Meh.." Twilight was trying hard not to cry as she climbed the stage. Breathing in and out slowly to calm herself, she got the microphone and started to read while dancing, "Dear Diary: I saw the most beautiful little butterfly today..."

XXXXXXXXX

"So...what do you not like?" Emily bit her lower lip as she sat with Serena in her room.

"Where do I start?" Serena started the acting she'd been told to do.

XXXXXXXXX

"Keep a firmer grip on that sword!" Mike scolded Kevin in the indoor dojo.

"Don't you have a pool to be at?" Kevin rolled his eyes.

"In a hour, yes," the Green Ranger didn't even have to look at his watch, "now, chin up!"

XXXXXXXXX

"Don't let go," Jayden whimpered as the couple walked into the clinic, "don't let go!"

"I'm not letting go!" she replied, "mostly because I can't." He was clinging to her, which made it hard to walk.

"Sorry," he went to just gripping her hand way tight.

"Ah...you must be Jayden Shiba," a nurse spoke to them, smiling, "hey, I remember you from when you two got your flu shots." Jayden whimpered in memory as well, and the blonde held on tighter.

"Emily!" Serena's voice caught both of their's attention. The older girl waved from a chair.

"Sorry," his girlfriend gave him a kiss on the cheek, "be my brave Samurai boy."

"I'll try," he, on shaky knees, followed the nurse into the room.

XXXXXXXX

"Uh.." Starr groaned after ten pies, "how are you doing, Mia?"

"Three..." the Pink Ranger stumbled over. But she quickly grabbed a trashcan and moaned inside, "ur...two..."

XXXXXXXX

"Ahhhhhhhh!" Wesley chased after an old women.

She smacked him in the head, and he whimpered, clutching his head, "Ow...mommy..."

XXXXXXXXX

"Much better," Nikki nodded as she stretched out on Robert's house. He had his own place, since his dad was dead from a car crash and his mom lived in Texas with some guy named Phil.

"I know," he took one of her bare feet and started to tickle it, "are you ticklish, huh?"

She giggled loudly and grabbed his neck, pulling him ontop of her. She moved him under her and allowed him to tickle her all over. She giggled like crazy, adoring this time spent with him being close. He finally got tired and pulled back, laying and closing his eyes. She took this oppertunity to start tickling him, and he picked up the giggly girl and held onto her tight. She squirmed beside him, but he patted her bottom like a mother would.

"Naptime," she curled beside him instatantly and closed her eyes. He pulled her ontop of his chest, and they fell asleep.

XXXXXXXX

"Back off!" Antonio demanded to the creepy dude who was still trying to kiss him.

"Come on, baby," he came closer, cornering him, "just one." He pointed to his cheek and leaned in.

Reaching in his purse, the Gold Ranger pepper sprayed him and ran again.

XXXXXXX

_Eh...the macalana... _

Poor Twilight was too embarrassed as she kept reading. At least she was toward the end.

"I guess I've always had a thing for lifeguards.." she kept reading, face red, "but he was too perfect to resist..."

XXXXXXXXX

"...your not very smart in school..." the older girl kept on to poor Emily.

XXXXXXXX

Mike gasped in air as he resurfaced. He's been swimming at the local pool for about an hour when Kevin decided it'd be funny to jump ontop of him. He pinned him against the wall and started yelling.

"Idiot! I could have drowled!" he belowed, "grow up!"

Hurt like Mike would be, he pushed him away and snapped, "What's your problem?" He then huffed away like a little boy who'd just thrown a tanturm.

XXXXXXXXX

"So...it's not going to hurt, right?" Jayden asked as Doctor Eve put on her gloves.

"You don't have to worry about a thing, sweetheart," she smiled assuringly to him, "now, would you feel better if I let you know what your dealing with today?"

"Yes mam," he nodded.

She looked at her chart and bit her lower lip. His eyes widened even more as he squirmed.

"What is it?" he gulped a little.

"Well, honey," she took his hand and squeezed, "you're very, very far behind on your shots. You might be in here for a little while."

He shook hard and tried to be brave for Emily's sake, "T-that's p-perfectly fi-fine."

XXXXXXXX

"Eighteen.." Mia managed to hold out again. She was pale and extremley dizzy.

"My turn," Starr rose and shook, "don't vomit on me."

XXXXXXXXX

"I hate this..." Wesley growled after chasing off a passing by Kevin, "...twenty thousand nineth blue, say good bye to three hundreth red..."

XXXXXXXXX

"You are a sleepy little girl," Robert commented to Nikki, who was half asleep beside him.

"You woke me up, Sir Snore-A-Lot," she yawned, "but your warm." She buried her face in his chest.

He got her in his lap and twirled a pigtail.

"I like you in whatever," he promised, "will you always take me for who I am, too?"

"Totally," she smiled at the promise rings he offered. Sliding hers on, she wrapped her arms around his neck and rocked.

XXXXXXXX

Antonio puffed extremley hard, finally getting rid of the guy...

"Hey, lady!"

Or not.

XXXXXXXX

"...so I guess what I've been trying to say is..." Twilight spoke to the incredibly large crowd as she put her hands on her hips.

XXXXXXXX

"...your not as strong as me..." Serena ranted on, "and you are so clumsy..."

XXXXXXXX

"Kevin!" Mike finally caught up to the Blue Ranger, who was almost to the Shiba House.

"What?" he turned around, looking wounded in pride and feelings.

"I'm sorry, okay?" he put a hand on the African American's shoulder, "I didn't mean it. Your not that bad...for a rookie."

"Yes, O' Disiplined One," Kevin fist pumped him, "now, let's get back down there."

"Glad to see you going back out there," the mixed male spoke as they walked.

"Are you kidding?" he snorted, "those girls were smoking out in those bikinis!"

XXXXXXXXX

"Uh..." Jayden whimpered mournfully as the fourth needle was pulled out of his arm.

"Your doing great, sweetheart," the doctor encouraged, "now, just eat your cookie and drink some juice. It'll be about half an hour before the next round, okay?"

"Yes mam," he managed as she exited.

He eased back onto the bed and did as she'd said. His right arm was murdering him with all those shots in the muscle, and he was tired. The needles were sharp and long, and he had another round to go.

"Hang in there, Red," he mumured, "for Emy. Just a few more."

"Ready, honey?" Doctor Eve came back in with new gloves and glasses.

"How many more do I have?" he asked curiously.

"Fourteen," she patted his shoulder, "left arm, please."

XXXXXXXX

"Twenty!" Mia fell to the ground, feeling really sick.

Starr got off on jelly legs as well, the world spinning. She blinked and cleared her focus after all the vomiting.

"Let's our mouths clean," she advised, "then go hang out at the beach."

"Sounds like a plan," the two helped each other to the bathroom.

XXXXXXXX

"Victory!" Wesley fist pumped at the finished pile, but he knocked over the greens and yellow, "CRAP! Ah, forgot it." He then walked away.

XXXXXXXX

"I think it's time for my little princess to go home," Robert spoke as he held a giggling Nikki. He'd been telling pointless jokes for the past hour, which is why she was giggling so hard.

"I like spending time with you," she stretched out across his lap, "I never get too because of my busy, busy life."

"Well, it'll happen again soon," he blew air on her stomach, picking her up and swinging her around before sitting her down, "see you later, Nikki."

XXXXXXXX

"My lips..." Antonio sank to the ground. The guy had got him, but now that guy was unconscience. "My poor lips..."

XXXXXXXX

_Eh! _

Twilight finally finished reading and dancing. The crowd laughed and clapped as she scurried home.

XXXXXXXXX

"...and your a crybaby," Serena finally finished torturing Emily. Upon seeing the hurt look, she smiled, "I was acting."

"That GOODNESS!" Emily kissed her sister's cheek before scurrying off, "see you later!"

XXXXXXXXX

"Okay," Mike grinned as they headed back, "those are some smokin' out chicks."

"I have taught you well, young grasshoppa'," Kevin chuckled, imatating Ji.

XXXXXXXXX

"Owie..." Jayden whimpered as the thirteenth needle went in. The last two had been, sadly, in his bottom.

"I'm sorry, are you okay?" Emily came in just as Doctor Eve was preparing the last needle for his tush.

"Owie," he repeated, and she kissed all over his face.

"He's almost caught up," the doctor turned Emily around, "no looking."

When she was done, she turned him around and handed him a sucker.

"You were a very good boy," she patted his hand, "and you were very brave for me. I am proud of you, son."

"Then so am I," Emily helped him up and let him lean heavily on her, "come on, right foot first..."

XXXXXXXXX

"Wasn't that fun?" Hannah bubbled as everyone gathered the next day.

"NO!" Fred and Boomer, who were mud covered, yelled.

"FREAK NO!" Carly and Sam hissed, who were caked in white stuff.

Destiny hadn't even shown up, and the Samurai and Dark Rangers grumbled.

Unfazed, Hannah smiled, "Well, I'm glad you liked, because you raised more than enough!" Everyone clapped, but it died instantly when she said, "Now, let's talk about tomorrow's round! You get to do it all again!"

Author Note: Oh, mercy...

Authors Together, Writing Forever! ^_^


End file.
